I Believe In You
by erinmarybing
Summary: It was 1942, the time of the Vel' d'Hiv. It was the greatest arrest of all the Jews in Paris from Nazi authorities. When Rachel gets taken, how will Finn be able to save her?


"Soon, you're not going to be here dwarf." Her blonde haired neighbor chuckled as she passed by with her two friends.

Her dad's told her not to fight fire with fire so, she stuck her head down and continued her hangman game with her best friend.

"Rach.. don't pay attention to them. No one's going to take you and your family away, I promise." Finn interjected. Finn had been her neighbor since she was born, they were with each other all the time. The Berry's and Hudson's living right next door to each other, had been there for each other through everything.

She smiled, "You really don't know that, Finn. It's 1942, mon dieu, school is a living hell and you're getting hell just by being friends with me. Jew's in France just don't get the same treatment. In reality, you should just be hanging around with Quinn Fabray and her crowd."

Finn sighed, "Hmmm, is there an 'A' in that word?" He asked as she shook her head and drew an eye on to her hangman with the rock. "Plus, why would I be friends with them when they're rude to you?"

"Guess another," She shrugged. "So you can escape my family and I. Soon they're going notice you're family is close to mine. They might do something to you and with Quinn's friends, you're safe."

The dispute between them went on for another twenty minutes with competitive games of hangman.

"Finn! Rachel! Come inside Hiram and Leroy said dinners ready!" Finn's step brother Kurt yelled from the doorstep of the Berry's.

"Coming!" Finn called. "Come on Rach, you know how much I love sunday night dinners." He said as he took her hand to stand up and practically dragged her into the house.

She giggled a little and rolled her eyes, "More like you love your food." She called from over his shoulder.

After Finn dragged her inside, they sat in their usual spots at dinner. Making themselves plates, neither of them saw the mood changes in their parents. Rachel looked up to find her dads talking to Carole and Burt under their breath.

"Is everything okay, dads?" She asked from across the table.

Leroy snapped his head up from whispering quickly, trying his best to force a smile on his face. "Yes angel, of course. We're just talking about more grown up stuff. Don't worry."

Hiram smiled in reassurance.

"I'm seventeen, papa." Rachel implied.

"Aw, Rachie I'm glad you can count. That means you're one more year older to being an adult! Congratulations, you can take part in our conversation in a year." Leroy said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, "We're still playing that game? Fine, then I trust you to believe everythings fine." Rachel looked to her side to Finn and shot him a smile before she went for her glass of water. Finn however looked up to his mother, who gave him a shaky smile, meaning nothing good was coming out of what they were talking about.

Seeing that their parents were involved in whatever discussion and not giving them attention Finn whispered over into Rachel's ear, "Do you wanna meet on the roof later?"

She giggled and nodded her head. Being next door neighbors, Finn and Rachel's bedroom windows were right next to each other. However, Rachels roof stretched far enough for Finn to climb on, where they talked and kept each others company every night.

"Rachel, tomorrow we're going over to the Puckerman's. Noah is going to be over here, is that okay?" Her dad asked, smiling.

"Perfect." She said sarcastically, adding a little groan.

A chuckle came from Finn beside her.

* * *

><p>Brushing her hair in front of the mirror, Rachel kept glancing at the clock waiting until it turned nine o'clock. Usually they both had been excited for their meet ups, but lately its been one sided. Ever since he started hanging out with her cousin, that kid Sam Evans, and above all Quinn Fabray. She never understood why every guy drooled over, yes she was a pretty girl, but her attitude blew everything out of the water. Might as well called her, Hitler.<p>

Grabbing her brown sweater, she pulled it on and lifted the window making her way to sit on the roof. She sat and waited for Finn, but this time she didn't see his light on. Looking at the Hudson- Hummel house her big brown eyes saw lights on. Everyone must of been home, but where was he?

Frustrated, she waited for a few more minutes. Just about to make her way inside impatiently, she heard a giggle coming from down the street. Squinting her eyes to see, she saw two people hand in hand walking towards her. They stepped into the street light to see not only, Quinn and Finn.

Quinn and Finn.

Finn and Quinn.

Hand in hand.

This shouldn't bother her, should it? Finn holding hands with another girl? Why was her heart aching?

Putting her head up high she lifted her chin, she was just mad because Finn knows how badly Quinn treats Rachel. Yeah, that was it.

She leaned in more to listen, clearly not noticing Rachel on the roof. The only one she could see was Quinn, Finn's back facing her.

"..So, Finn. I had a really great time tonight." Quinn said wrapping her arms around his neck. Did she just make eye contact with her?

"Me too, Quinn." He said holding her hips. "You should head inside, it's getting dark."

"Walk me to my doorstep?"

"Yeah, of course." He said taking her hand and walking the other way.

"But first.." Quinn looked up to Rachel, then leaned into Finn and kissed him right on the lips.

Rachel had seen enough, teary eyed, quietly went to her window and went inside.

She shut the window quietly, so they wouldn't hear her. She automatically threw herself onto her bed and hugged her pillow. She cried quietly, never going back out to the roof to see if Finn bothered to remember their plans.

* * *

><p>"I'm begging you to stop." Rachel said as she sat in the living room with her cousin.<p>

He grinned, "It was awesome, cuz! Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. In one bedroom with me. One of the best nights of my life."

"As exciting as that sounds for you, Noah. I would like to be spared the details."

Puck sat up a little, "So, how about you Rach? Any men coming your way? Got the balls to date my boy Hudson yet?"  
>Wide eyed, she threw a pillow at him while he ducked, "Noah! I don't have feelings for Finn for the last time! He's my best friend."<p>

He chuckled, "Whatever you say. I just think you two would be good for each other."

"Thanks for the input," She said and rolled her eyes. "I think he's occupied though, with Quinn."

Puck sat up, "Wait, what? Quinn Fabray?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yes, I saw them together."

For once, she saw her cousin looked genuinely disappointed. "Well, if they're happy.."

"Noah what's wron-" She was cut off to a knock at the door.

Getting up, she walked to the door to find Finn looking down with his hands in his pockets.

"Uh, hey Finn what are you doing here?"

He looked up and smiled, "Well, I was wondering why I was ditched last night." Rachel frowned and walked outside, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh, sorry. I was there, but you never showed so I went inside." She bit her lip.

"Always impatient." He said, "I was actually getting home around that time."

"I know."

This time Finn frowned. "What do you mean you know?" He questioned.

"Well, as I waited I saw you I saw you walk into the light with Quinn Fabray on your arm." She said feeling tears come to her eyes. "Just.. how could you Finn? After everything she's done to me? Her supporting my death?"

"Rach- it was just hanging out." He said.

She laughed sarcastically and put her hands on her hips. "Kissing is just hanging out, Finn? Didn't know that was the new thing, I guess you forgot to inform me? Maybe you can inform yourself to be a better friend?"

Looking blankly he added, "She kissed me. I didn't want to. Can we please go inside so we can talk about this?"

"No. If you don't mind Noah is over and we're enjoying each others company. I'll see you when I see you, Finnegan."

Knowing he was in deep trouble because she called him by his first name, he watched her petite body run into the house, slamming the door.

Finn started walking away when he saw soldiers begin to march down his block. Curious, he walked to his porch and watch them start invading a house and shooting. The nazi's were coming.

Rachel.

Suddenly his mother ran out onto the porch, "Finn! Finn, get inside right now. We'll be safe." She pleaded grabbing his arm.

He turned to her planting his feet on the porch, "But mom! Rachel and Puck are next stoor alone! Mr. and Mr. Berry are out! We have to tell them to hide!" He insisted.

She cried more, "It's too late. If we go over there they'll see someones home. It's up to Rachel and Noah to hide for themselves."

"But.."

"Finn, they can do this."

He nodded, sadly. Inside he was panicking but stayed out on the porch while Burt and Kurt joined them.

A guard came up to them and saluted. "Heil Hitler."

Burt nodded, "Good evening, soldier."

"Any Jews in the neighborhood you could direct me to?"

"They aren't home. I haven't seen them."

"You lying to me?"

"No, sir."

"Carry on with your day." The soldier said and walked away.

All the Hudson-Hummel's thought was it was up to Rachel and Puck to hide. Soldiers were marching in and out of houses. The block gone to chaos with gun shots fired everywhere. They could do nothing but watch.

Finn kept repeating in his head, 'You can do this, Rach." Hoping she'd get the message.


End file.
